


The View From On High

by Bluesy (Poots)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Bluesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chilling moment in chapter 16 of NorthernSparrow's Flight. Destiel or no, this is a very well written fic that explores how Castiel copes with one debilitating, life changing events/injuries after another with the help, kludging and creative genius of Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From On High

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749230) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



**Author's Note:**

> The scene is supposed to happen in January, and so I've gone and done something that looked like Christmas cards.


End file.
